emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7541 (30th June 2016)
Plot Ronnie discharges himself from hospital but can't face going back to his flat alone so decides to stay at the B&B for a while. He thanks Carly for saving him, and Rakesh offers to buy him lunch. Dan reveals to Rakesh, Ronnie and Carly that Nicola collapsed yesterday and is now in theatre undergoing a brain operation. At the hospital Jimmy, Rodney and Bernice worry as they wait for news on how Nicola is. The Thomases babysit the kids, but Arthur is annoyed at how much noise Angelica and Elliot are making, so Ashley suggests they play a game as Laurel frets about Nicola. The Neurosurgeon informs Nicola's family that the operation was successful, and she will be fine as long as there are no side effects. Jacob tells David and Leyla he is having lunch in the café with Gabby. After he departs for school, Leyla tells David she thinks Gabby is a bad influence on Jacob, but David suggests that if they voice their disapproval it will make her more appealing for Jacob. Andy informs Lawrence that he saw Ronnie in the village. Bernice returns to Home Farm and tells Lawrence they need to put everything behind them as she has learned to live with a sexless marriage. Jimmy and Rodney are at Nicola's bedside as she comes round from the anesthetic. Nicola begins to panic when she can't move her arm or leg. Ashley calls Laurel 'Harriet' in front of Gabby, who has popped back to make a sandwich for her lunch with Jacob. Laurel receives a call from work requesting she go in to cover so Ashley tells her to go and he'll call Harriet round to supervise him. In the pub, Emma encourages James to talk to Rakesh about their deposit but James decides to wait a while. Meanwhile, Rakesh asks Ronnie not to mention the dry rot problem to the loss adjuster as it could look suspicious. The Consultant performs some tests on Nicola, which confirms she cannot feel her right arm or leg. Jimmy insists something must have gone wrong with the operation, but the consultant tells him they shouldn't jump to conclusions. Rakesh tries to persuade Ronnie not to mention the dry rot to the insurance stating that if he does then Emma and James will lose their £20,000 deposit and Nicola won't get compensation for any loss of earnings if she can't work. Ronnie refuses to lie so Rakesh walks out of the pub. Jimmy blames Rakesh for Nicola's predicament. Rakesh's phone goes off in the pub so Ronnie takes it out to see who is calling and in the process he drops a medal out of Rakesh's jacket pocket. Gabby and Jacob discuss Ashley calling Laurel the wrong name, and Gabby suggests they get vodka. Jimmy questions how Rakesh can look at himself in the mirror, as Nicola might have brain damage due to his negligence. He goes for Rakesh but is pulled back by Dan. Jimmy heads back off to the hospital as Ronnie drags Rakesh to the pub for a drink. Ashley plays hide and seek with Angelica and Elliot; he manages to find Elliot, but discovers the front door open and Angelica nowhere to be seen. At the doctors surgery Lawrence asks Emma if getting Viagra will affect his heart medication. Nicola tells Jimmy she is scared as the consultant informs her she has suffered some brain damage which has caused paralysis to her arm and leg. Over a drink Ronnie confronts Rakesh about having one of Kirin's medals in his pocket, as he saw Priya taking it into the Mill before the fire. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Clive Hayward *Consultant - Anu Hasan Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, ward and corridor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Abbott Lane Surgery - Treatment room Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to ITV's coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,290,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns